


the further adventures of lem, hella, and fero: vow renewal

by fangirl_squee, madelinestarr



Series: the bird, the book, the shield [10]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light D/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinestarr/pseuds/madelinestarr
Summary: Fero gets jealous easily, but he is just as easily reassured.





	the further adventures of lem, hella, and fero: vow renewal

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, as always, to Lexie for betaing

Fero lay on the bed, his face propped up in his hands as he watched Lem. Lem was sitting opposite him at the table, book open in front of him. Lem’s eyes would scan the page, and then he’d frown, stare out the window for a while, his expression turning slightly dreamy, before he’d shake himself and read through the page again.

 

He hadn’t turned the page for  _ ages _ .

 

Fero drummed his feet on the bed. “Difficult book?”

 

Lem twitched, startled. “Oh, um, yes.”

 

He went back to the process of not-reading. Fero rolled his eyes, hopping up of the bed and going up on tiptoes to peer over Lem’s shoulder to squint at the scribbles. Even if he  _ was _ proficient in orcish, he probably wouldn’t be able to read the messy shortland of the page.

 

“What’s it about?” said Fero.

 

“It’s about- uh. Well. It’s-” Lem huffed a breath. “I don’t know. The first sentence mentions something about Nacre, and then I keep getting too distracted to follow it.”

 

“Thinking about Emmanuel?” said Fero, struggling to keep his voice neutral.

 

“There’s just so much he must know,” sighed Lem, looking out the window. “There’s a lot to think about.”

 

Irritation itched in the back of Fero’s throat at Lem’s dreamy expression. Emmanuel was just a new thing Lem didn’t know about yet, that was the only reason Lem thought he was more interesting than his book. Fero tapped his finger on Lem’s shoulder, where he was leaning against him for balance. Lem continued to look as lost in thought as ever.

 

“So what  _ are  _ you thinking about?”

 

“This book,” said Lem. “Its description of Nacre is very…”

 

He trailed off as Fero kissed a line up the side of his neck. Fero kissed the line down, following the same trail as before but adding teeth. He tugged at Lem’s collar, loosening it enough so that he could suck bruises along Lem’s collarbone. Lem gasped softly, sounding louder in the quiet room. He’d let go of the book, letting it fall open on the table in front of him. His hands were lying flat on the table, twitching as Fero nipped at his skin.

 

Fero smirked. “What are you thinking about now?”

 

Lem swallowed, and Fero could feel the motion of it under his lips.

 

“I’m-” Lem gasped again as Fero hand slipped under his shirt, sliding up his chest, “this. I’m thinking about  _ this _ .”

 

Fero hummed. That was a  _ good _ answer, but it wasn’t the one he  _ wanted _ . Luckily, he knew how to get the right answer out of Lem. It wasn’t his usual method, but he’d always been very happy with the results.

 

Fero yanked at Lem’s shirt, pulling him forward so that he fell out of the chair, onto his knees. Fero ran his hands along Lem’s shoulders, trailing his fingers lightly along the line of bruises he’d made in a way he knew would make Lem shiver. Lem did shiver, body arching against Fero’s. 

 

Fero could feel the outline of Lem’s cock even through the layers of fabric. Fero palmed him roughly, pulling a groan from Lem as he buried his face in Fero’s shoulder.

 

Fero tangled his hands in Lem’s hair, pulling Lem back so that he could look at him. Lem’s gaze had lost its dreaminess, pupils blown wide and dark and his cheeks flushed a deep green. Fero hummed, pleased, tugging at Lem’s hair to bring Lem in for another kiss. Lem’s hands fluttered around Fero’s sides before pulling him close. Fero followed the motion for a moment, enjoying the feel of Lem’s hands along his back, the way Lem would grasp at the fabric as Fero bit his bottom lip.

 

Fero leant back before he could get too distracted. He had a particular ending in mind.

 

“What about now?” said Fero, his lips brushing against the delicate shell of Lem’s ear, “What are you thinking about now?”

 

“You,” said Lem. “I’m thinking about  _ you _ .”

 

Fero hummed again, nodding. He pulled Lem’s hair until they could make direct eye contact, tugging once for good measure. Lem bit his lip, an attempt to muffle a whine.

 

“That’s right, Lem. Because I’m your  _ husband _ ,” Fero pulled Lem’s hair again until Lem’s face was tilted up, facing the roof of their home. Fero smiled, “and you’re mine.”

 

Lem nodded shortly, unable to move his head much more with Fero hands tangled in his hair. With every twitch of Fero’s fingers, Lem became even more breathless. With Lem’s head tilted back like this, Fero could see the extent of his handiwork earlier. He traced a finger along the marks, keeping ahold of Lem’s hair with one hand. He flexed his hand, nails lightly grazing Lem’s scalp, and Lem let out a quiet moan. Fero felt the sound like a spike of heat, deep in his gut.

 

He let go of Lem’s hair, pressing a quick kiss to Lem’s lips before stepping back. Lem leaned forward, as though trying to keep the contact for a long as possible. 

 

Fero touched his fingertips to Lem’s cheek. “Get up and undress, lay on your stomach on the bed.”

 

Lem complied, looking a little shaky as he rose to hs feet. Fero watched him through lowered lashes. Usually Fero enjoyed taking Lem’s clothes off for him, meeting the green skin with his tongue as more became exposed. Fero folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the table to watch. Lem’s eager fumbling to take off his own buttoned shirt and unlacing his pants felt more intense with an audience that wasn’t participating. Fero’s eyes followed the deep green flush of Lem’s skin, down his chest. Lem bit his lip, his gaze flicking to Fero and then away again.

 

Fero took a moment to let him eyes roam over the lines of Lem’s body as he laid down on the bed, green skin in sharp contrast to the red of the sheets. Lem pillowed his head in his arms, looking across at Fero expectantly.

 

Fero ran a hand along Lem’s body, starting at his calves, skimming up the skin to brush some hair away from Lem’s face. Lem seemed to calm under his touch, eyes fluttering shut. This close Fero could breathe in the smell of their bedding: Lem’s sharp scent mixed with his own more earthy one, overlaying the lighter notes of Hella’s shampoo (she had been away for a few weeks, her scent a little faded but still present). 

 

Fero crawled up Lem’s body, letting Lem feel the full weight of him, before sitting on the small of his back. He ran the heels of his hands along Lem’s back, pressing firmly on either side of Lem’s spine and Lem sighed.

 

“You’ve been working very hard of that book of yours,” said Fero, “out almost every day from dawn til dusk.”

 

Lem hummed. “It’s the influx of people from Nacre, so many more people to speak to.”

 

“Some more than others,” muttered Fero.

 

“Well, some have more to say than others,” said Lem, “they’re nice to talk to.”

 

“Aren’t  _ I _ nice to talk to?” said Fero.

 

“Of course you are,” said Lem, “but you-”

 

Lem broke off and Fero leant forwards, his hands either side of Lem’s broad back on the bed as he kissed Lem’s neck.

 

“But I-?” teased Fero.

 

“You, um. You can’t tell me the history of Nacre,” said Lem.

 

His voice sounded unsteady, and Fero smirked. The fabric of his shirt brushed against the bare skin of Lem’s back, making Lem shiver underneath him.

 

“Maybe I could,” said Fero, dropping light kisses between Lem’s shoulderblades, “you don’t know.”

 

Lem raised his head, shoulder lifting off the mattress as he turned to look at Fero. “Could you?”

 

Fero sat up straighter, using the height of his current position to look down at Lem. “Maybe. If you asked me very nicely.”

 

“Fero-”

 

“ _ But _ it would be against my diplomatic code to share state secrets,” said Fero, running his fingers along the bumps of Lem’s spine, “so keep in mind you can only ask me  _ one _ thing for tonight.”

 

“You don’t have a diplomatic code and you tell Hella and me state secrets all the time, why-”

 

“You can only ask me  _ one thing _ ,” said Fero more forcefully, pushing Lem’s shoulder back down, “so make sure the thing you want to ask me for is  _ really _ about Nacre, because this applies to all favours tonight.”

 

Fero leant down again to kiss between Lem’s shoulderblades, less gently this time, teeth scraping over Lem’s skin as he sucked bruises. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lem’s mouth drop open, inhaling sharply at every new mark. He could feel Lem’s hips underneath him trying to twitch upwards and he ground down, pushing Lem more firmly onto the mattress.

 

“ _ Fero _ ,” gasped Lem.

 

“Hmm?” said Fero, “Well, did you want to ask me to tell you about Nacre, or did you want something else?”

 

“I-I-” 

 

Lem squirmed underneath him and Fero bit his lip, quieting his own moans. Lem pressed his face into the pillows for a moment, probably trying to regain composure, which wouldn’t do  _ at all _ . Fero slid his hand into Lem’s hair again, scraping his nails against Lem’s scalp. Lem’s groan was muffled by the pillow. He followed the pull of Fero’s hand, looking up at Fero, panting.

 

Fero reach out with his other hand and cupped Lem’s cheek, running his thumb lightly along Lem’s bottom lip. Lem’s eyes fluttered closed, only to snap open again as Fero tugged on his hair.

 

“Well,” said Fero, “ _ do _ you have something you want to ask me? Something about Nacre?”

 

Lem huffed a breath. “I don’t want to ask you about Nacre, I-” He swallowed hard, hips trying to find any friction against the bed. “Fero  _ please _ -”

 

“Yes?” said Fero. He trailed his fingertips lightly down Lem’s neck. “You’re known for being good with your words, so ask me.”

 

“Please Fero,” said Lem, his hips trying to buck up against Fero again, “Please, I need-” Fero pushed down again, pinning Lem to the bed. Lem’s gasp faded into a loud moan. “ _ Please  _ fuck me, please, please-”

 

Fero relaxed slightly, and he could feel Lem grind his hips onto the mattress. “And people say  _ I’m _ the needy one.”

 

“I’ll never say it again,” said Lem, “please-”

 

Fero shushed him, touching his fingers to Lem’s lips. Lem slid them into his mouth, his moans muffled and his tongue slicking Fero’s fingers. Fero hummed his approval.

 

He slid off Lem’s back, leaning over the bed to rummage in the idea dropped over the side of the bed until he found the small bottle of oil he was looking for. Fero stripped off his shirt, raising his eyebrows at Lem’s sharp gasp. He paused, tapping his fingers on the waistband of his pants and Lem began to squirm. Instead of taking off his pants, he sat back on the bed, pushing apart Lem’s thighs, running his hands over Lem for a moment until Lem bucked and whined again.

 

Fero chuckled, slicking his damp fingers with the oil. Lem stilled as Fero pushed in one finger and then another. He crooked them slightly, feeling Lem’s muscles flutter and tense around him, before he added a third. Lem gasped, rutting against the bed. Fero bit his lip, feeling as though there were flames under his skin, travelling along his veins to fuel the deep ache in his cock, trapped in the confines of his pants and growing more uncomfortable by the second.

 

He ran his hand over the small of Lem’s back as he worked him open, murmuring his encouragement. Underneath his hands Lem trembled, pushing his face into the pillow to muffle his moans, his hands scrabbling at the headboard and sheets as Fero found the right angle.

 

“It’s a shame Hella isn’t here,” said Fero, a little breathless. “I’m sure she’d love to see you like this. To have you like this. You know how awfully jealous  _ she _ gets.”

 

“Fero,” panted Lem, “ _ please _ , I want- I-”

 

Fero pressed a kiss to Lem’s back. “I know.”

 

Lem let out a loud whine as Fero withdrew his fingers. Fero wiped his slick hand on the sheet before fumbling with the laces of his own pants, letting out a grunt as his freed his erection. He pulled Lem’s hips up to meet him where his was kneeling on the bed. He gripped Lem’s hip hard as he pushed into Lem, bending his body forward so that he was resting his head against Lem’s sweat-damp back.

 

Every fibre of his own body wanted him to thrust forward into the tight heat of Lem, but he stilled, muscles twitching, and waited. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long.

 

“ _ Fero _ ,” whined Lem, “Fero  _ please _ .”

 

Fero slid his hand around the Lem’s stomach, fingers lightly brushing over Lem’s erection. He gripped Lem’s hips tight with his other hand, preventing Lem from trusting forward into his touch.

 

“What are you thinking about?” said Fero, his voice coming out too rough to have the light and teasing tone he’d meant to.

 

“You, you, only you,” babbled Lem.

 

“Not your book?” said Fero, shifting his hips slightly, a small smack to Lem’s backside. 

 

“No,” gasped Lem.

 

“Not the history of Nacre?” said Fero, rolling his hips forward in a way that made Lem groan and arch.

 

“No.”

 

Fero’s hand brushed lightly against Lem’s cock again, the heel of his palm brushing against the tip. “What about certain bakers? Are you thinking about them?”

 

“Never,” gasped Lem, “Only you, please Fero-”

 

“Good,” said Fero.

 

He wrapped his hand around Lem, jerking him in time with his thrusts. Lem didn’t last long, moaning so loudly Fero was sure the windows rattled. Fero followed him over the edge, his nails digging into Lem’s sides.

 

They collapsed back on the be together, heedless of the sticky mess underneath them. Lem lazily slung an arm around Fero, pulling him close. Fero brushed some hair away from Lem’s face, going up on a shaky elbow to kiss him. He pressed their foreheads together, carding a hand through the tangle of Lem’s hair.

 

Lem kept opening his mouth and then closing it again, the way he did when he was unsure of his words. He let out a shuddering breath. Fero kissed him again, sweet and soft.

 

“I know,” said Fero, pressing light kisses to the tip of Lem’s nose, the corner of his mouth, on the cheek, “I know.”

 

Lem blinked at him slowly, running along Fero’s side. Fero wriggled, trying to be as close as possible, pressing a kiss to Lem’s shoulder. The room was warm, and he had a worn-out and pliant Lem in his arms. The only thing that could have made things better was-

 

The door handle rattled. Fero lifted his head, resting his chin on Lem’s back to see Hella pushing the door open.

 

She raised her eyebrows at them, huffing a laugh. “Well. It seems as though you two found a way to keep yourselves out of trouble while I was away.”

 

Fero thought about the picture they must make to her, sweaty and tangled in the sheets, Lem’s back and neck covered in marks from Fero’s mouth. He grinned at Hella, waggling his eyebrows, and she laughed again.

 

Fero stretched his arms across Lem’s back, hands flexing to reach for her, and Hella’s eyes followed the movement across Lem’s skin. Lem made a soft noise, and Fero’s cock twitched against the sheets.

 

With what looked like great effort, Lem turned his head to look at Hella, letting it flop back down onto the mattress. Hella laughed, setting down her pack and pushing the door to their bedroom closed behind her. She stepped forward, leaning over them both to run a hand through Fero’s hair and touch Lem’s cheek gently. Fero leant into her touch, smiling as Lem mumbled a greeting, kissing her palm.

 

“I  _ was _ going to see if the two of you wanted to go out for dinner, but I think you’ve worn him out too much for walking,” said Hella.

 

Her tone was warm and amused as she grinned down at them, a sound Fero had sorely missed. He grinned back.

 

“True,” said Fero, “in fact, I really don’t think we can make it out of this bed.”

 

“Then I guess I’ll come to you,” said Hella, her hands going to her laces.

 

She climbed in beside them, her skin cool from the afternoon wind. Lem turned onto his back, reaching up a hand to clumsily untie her hair. She leant down, pressing a soft kiss to Lem and then Fero.

 

“So what  _ have _ you been up to while I’ve been away? I presume you left the room occasionally,” said Hella.

 

“Just work, very boring,” said Fero.

 

“I’ve been trying to write more from the Nacre refugees,” said Lem slowly.

 

“Trying?” said Hella.

 

“Well, Fero keeps distracting me,” said Lem.

 

“It’s not a distraction, it’s a reminder,” said Fero.

 

Hella traces a finger over the marks Fero had left across Lem’s neck, delicately running her hand over the bruise under his chin.  “You must have needed some reminder.”

 

“About who he is and isn’t married to,” said Fero. “About who gets to see him at the end of every day.”

 

Hella hummed. She tilted Lem’s head up towards her. “Do you need such a reminder from me too? I know I have been away.”

 

Lem nodded, arms trembling as he tried to lean closer to her. Hella put a hand on his chest.

 

“Maybe you need a short rest first, before we renew any vows,” said Hella.

 

“I can keep you entertained while you wait,” said Fero, pushing himself up to clamber over Lem.

 

Hella laughed, running her hand through his hair as he settled between her legs. “First I want to hear about how you wore out our boy.”

 

Lem wriggled into the space Fero had cleared, giving Hella and Fero more room. He blushed, biting his lip. Fero grinned, rubbing his hands up and down Hella’s thighs, warming them as he recounted the details of their afternoon, his hands inching further and further up her thighs as he spoke.

 

Fero kissed the inside of her left thigh, then her right, breathing in the scent of her. “You know, I was just thinking, before you got here, how much we both missed you. How we both wished you were here.”

 

“And now I am,” said Hella. “You can begin to make up for a what I missed.”

 

Fero did, with vigor. 

 

He was guided by Hella’s hands and instructed by her voice, growing more ragged the better he was at following her orders. He felt Hella shift above him, and rolled his eyes up to watch as she kissed Lem, her hand trailing down Lem’s chest to grasp his erection. Lem’s moan was muffled by her kiss, the sound of it mixing with Hella’s as Fero thumbed her clit.

 

Fero stroked himself, trying to keep time with Hella’s hand on Lem and his own tongue as it licked in and out of Hella’s folds. He felt two clasped hands carding through his hair, Hella’s guiding Lem’s. He gasped, hips thrusting forward into his hand as Hella ground up against his mouth.

 

“A reminder for both of you, should you need it,” said Hella, her breath ragged. “That you are both  _ my _ husbands, bound to me by ribbons and vows. Even when we are apart, those bonds remain.” 

 

She gripped Fero’s hair tightly. He heard Lem’s high whine.

 

“My husbands,  _ mine _ ,” said Hella.

 

Lem made a rough sound of agreeance, still clumsily carding his hand through Fero’s hair. Fero could feel Hella’s muscles tremble in her thighs, he could feel the slide of Lem’s leg as he arched up into Hella’s hand. Hella moaned, clenching around his tongue, her hand clutching at Lem’s to keep Fero’s head in place.

 

The sensation of them surrounded him, overwhelming all others and he came, feeling the rush of heat in waves. Dimly, he was aware of Lem’s groan, the wild thrusting of his hips. He clutched at Lem’s hands with his own damp ones, pressing a kiss to Lem’s palm.

 

Fero rested his head on Hella’s thigh, looking up at her and Lem. Lem seemed just as speechless as before, his face pressed into Hella’s shoulder. Hella stroked a hand through Lem’s hair, making a pleased noise as Lem lazily kissed along her shoulder.

 

Fero crawled up Hella’s body, flopping in-between them and wriggling until their bodies pressed tightly either side of him. He sighed contentedly.

 

Hella let out a long breath. “Quite the homecoming.”

 

“Well, you being here is a celebration-worthy event,” said Fero, his voice hoarse.

 

Lem hummed in agreement, his arm sliding over Fero’s side to rest on Hella’s stomach. Hella tangled their hands together. Something loosened in Fero’s chest at the sight of it, something he’d been holding tight in the days of Hella’s absence. His shoulders relaxed as well, as though a tangible weight had been lifted. 

 

“We’re really glad you’re home,” said Fero.

 

It was one of those feelings where all the words Fero knew felt entirely too small, but Hella seemed to understand him all the same. She kissed the top of his head, and then Lem’s forehead.

 

“I’m glad to be home too,” said Hella.

 

It was easy to fall asleep in the tangle of warm bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: madelinestarr | mariusperkins


End file.
